The Slayer, The Knife, and the Compass Series
by Red Raindrops
Summary: Buffy/His Dark Materials crossover with original characters. First chapter is an intro, I will be adding more later. Each "Chapter" is a different story, though some may be connected, they won't all be. You don't need to have read HDM.
1. Introductions

I'm hoping to make many different stories from this plot... It's somewhat of a Buffy/His Dark Materials crossover with original characters thrown in. A big twist in the plot of HDM (Will still has the knife to make windows, Lyra can still use the Alethiometer, they won't die any faster outside their own worlds, among possible others). And a smaller one for Buffy (Tara is alive, Oz is still around, Spike doesn't have his soul, and possibly others...) Some characters have dæmons (Will, Lyra, and some originals) while some do not. This is kind of an "Introductive" story... Introducing the characters, including the ones from Buffy and HDM, so that anyone can understand. They currently live in Buffy's world, with the vampires and such. Pretty AU for both. And I understand there isn't much plot here... But I want people to have a good understanding of the characters. I give a bit of a description here for everyone except Xander and Anya, I believe. Though my descriptions of Tara and Oz weren't much.... If you want to know more about the Buffy characters... Just go look it up. lol  
  
  
**Introductions**  
  
  
Will, Lyra, and Carsen were walking, on their way to Buffy Summers' house.  
  
"I wonder why she needs us to help?" Lyra asked aloud, running her fingers over the velvet bag containing the Alethiometer. She pushed her dirty blonde hair from her face, and looked to Will. He smiled at her. "I'm not sure, really," said the blonde boy, "But it must be something pretty bad if they need us. What with two witches and the Slayer living in the house, they don't normally need help." Lyra gave him a fearful look, and he gently took her hand, releasing it from the knife at his side. "It'll be okay," he said, then looked behind him to his friend Carsen. "What do you think?"   
  
The half-Asian boy looked up. "I don't think it's that serious. And remember... Just the Slayer at the moment. Willow has to stay away from magic for awhile again, and Tara can't do it around her, cuz she can feel it. So they just need us for a little extra help," he replied. "Can you do magic around her?" Lyra asked. "Sure. We don't have the link... For one I'm not her lover, and two I think it's a little because I'm a guy. I just don't get a magical bond with witches, not that I've tried many times before. But I've done magic around her... It doesn't affect her, at least not in the major way that Tara would."   
  
"You should be careful, Carsen," said a quiet voice above the three. Carsen looked up. "Shani, why wouldn't I?" he asked. "You don't seem to be thinking about magic in front of Willow logically. Just be careful," the hawk warned, "And don't do anything too hard... You know how much your mother worries about you doing these kinds of magics. It isn't natural for you." Carsen sighed, and took his eyes off his dæmon. "I know, I know."   
  
Kirjava and Pantalaimon, Will and Lyra's dæmons, were walking not far behind the three teens. "He is doing well with magic, though," Pan commented to Kirjava. "I know," the cat replied, "But Shani is his dæmon, it's her job to worry. I know I'd worry about Will if he were doing magic..." "And anyways, magic is different here. Witches in this world aren't like Serafina, it's completely different and completely safe for males to be doing magic just like the witches here. Serafina shouldn't worry so much about her son," Pan said. "I guess you're right..." she said, and looked from the marten up to Carsen, "He'll be okay."  
  
As they neared the house, they could see that Brennan was already there, chatting with Willow and Buffy. He was tall, with dark brown highlighted hair. "Hey guys!" Willow shouted to the approaching group. "Hey, Willow," Carsen said. He looked up to the redhead, even though she couldn't always help him with his spells. They were good friends anyway. "Where's Tara?" Lyra asked, regarding her closer friend. "She's inside with Oz and Emily," Buffy replied.   
  
Will and Carsen stayed outside to chat, but Lyra and Pan hurried in. The three were sitting in the living room. "Lyra! Hey!" the blonde witch exclaimed, moving over on the couch to give the younger girl room to sit. "Hey Tara... Hey Oz, Emily," Lyra replied. "Lyra! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" a short-blonde-haired woman asked. "I'm great, Emily. How are you and Oz?" Emily smiled. "We're great!" The werewolf grinned back. "Yep. We need to get back into the action more now... I've barely been a part of it since freshman year in college," he said. Emily's mountain lion dæmon was curled up by her feet. "Yeah, and Aren here might be able to help... He's a big kitty." Lyra laughed. Pan was curled around her neck. The four continued catching up. Oz and Tara were now friends, despite their less-than-wonderful first meeting, and Oz lived with his girlfriend Emily near the Sunnydale Airport.   
  
Back outside, they were discussing the current problem.   
  
"It's just vamps... But you see, there's hundreds of them. They're headed this way from L.A.," Buffy said. "Are Xander and Anya going to help?" Brennan asked. "Yeah, and Spike too," Willow replied. "Spike too?" Carsen asked. "Come on, you know he wouldn't give up a good chance to kill, even if it is killing his own kind," Buffy remarked with a laugh. "Good point. And obviously, since they're vampires, they won't come out until sunset. And neither can Spike. Right?" "Right, Carsen. They're they're almost here, actually. They've gone as far as they could underground, and tonight they can come up and make it here in two hours on foot. I don't know why there's so many, but we have to be ready. This town doesn't need more vamps, especially not three hundred more," Buffy said. "So we should be ready by sunset?" Will asked. "As always," Willow replied.   
  
  



	2. Visiting

Finally, I got a new one down. Carsen's mother comes to visit... It's not that great, but I was really bored and now I don't feel like editing or giving it a better ending. Maybe I will another time... But at least I finally posted another chapter!  
  
  
**Visiting**  
  
  
Carsen Pekkala lived in a small apartment in downtown Sunnydale with Will and Lyra, and of course, his dæmon Shani. The hawk was currently perched on the arm of the couch, next to Willow. Will and Lyra were out, and Willow and Tara were visiting. They were discussing everything but magic, much to Willow's displeasure, but she figured it was for the best, until she could get her addiction problems sorted out. In the middle of a rather interesting conversation about school, there was a knock on the apartment door. Carsen excused himself, and got up to answer it.   
  
Looking through the peek-hole, he just about fainted. He quickly opened the door. "Mom?!" he exclaimed. Serafina smiled at him. "Hello, Carsen," she said, and gave him a hug. "Mom, what're you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing. Are you doing alright with the magics?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes, Mom, I'm doing fine. Did you want to come in?" She nodded, and stepped inside. He was about to ask where her dæmon was, but he supposed it really didn't matter.   
  
"Oh, hello girls. You're the witches, aren't you?" she asked as she spotted Tara and Willow, sitting on the couch. They nodded. "Were you over here doing magic with Carsen?" she asked. Willow shook her head violently. "No, no. I can't... Not allowed..." Tara smiled and squeezed her hand to settle her down. "She got addicted, she needs to take a little break. We were just visiting," she said, and Serafina nodded. "I see."   
  
She sat down in Carsen's chair, and he moved to sit next to Tara. "So... Have a girlfriend yet?" Serafina asked. Carsen shook his head. "Nah, don't want to bother. Besides, it's my first year of college here. I want to focus on my studies and a little bit on magic. Tara's going to help me some tonight." Serafina nodded. Her son knew she didn't completely approve with him doing magic, but she guessed he was right; it was different than magic in their home world, and it was safe for both genders as long as you were careful not to get addicted, like poor Willow did. And she felt bad that she'd brought it up before, since she'd forgotten about Willow. But she was confident that Tara wouldn't let him get addicted like that. She'd talked to the girl once before, and she was very sweet and trustworthy.   
  
"Where are Will and Lyra?" she asked. "They're out. Probably over at Buffy's. They should be back in a few hours. How long are you staying?" Carsen asked. "I was planning on staying just until tonight. I really should get back home as soon as possible. But I haven't seen you for awhile, and I thought this might be an okay time to visit. In the morning, without any vampires. And on a Sunday, so you weren't at school. I take it school is going well?" Carsen nodded. "Yeah. Willow's been helping me with some stuff. She explains it a lot better than the professors do." Willow blushed, and Serafina smiled at her. Although it wasn't wonderful being so far away from her son, especially when you were in completely different versions of the world, she really liked his new friends. Willow seemed to be his best friend here, even though she couldn't practice magic. And she'd like to go see Buffy and his other friends again.   
  
"Well, we should probably be getting home," Willow said, and she and Tara stood up. "Yeah," Tara added, "We told Buffy we wouldn't be gone long. We can tell Will and Lyra to come back here, if you'd like?" Carsen shook his head. "I think we'll come with you. You'd want to see Buffy and them again, right?" he asked. Serafina nodded. "I'd love to, Carsen," she replied. "Oh, alright," Willow said, "Did you want to take the car with us? It'll be faster than walking." Carsen nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were walking up the steps to the Summers home. Carsen almost knocked, but then he remembered that Willow and Tara lived there, and they opened the door and went right in. Sure enough, Will and Lyra were there, talking with Buffy, Xander, and Anya in the living room. "Serafina!" Lyra exclaimed as she noticed her friend, and ran to give her a hug. "Serafina! What're you doing here?" she asked. Serafina smiled. "Hi Lyra. I figured I'd drop by your place and see how Carsen was doing. Turns out you weren't there! So when Willow and Tara were coming home, we got a ride from them. I was hoping to see you and Will, and maybe some of Carsen's friends. I guess I'll get to see all of you. How are you doing, Lyra?" she asked. Lyra smiled. "I'm doing great. Me and Will came over a little while ago to talk with Buffy."   
  
"And how're you, Buffy?" Serafina asked. She didn't know the girl as well as she knew Tara and Willow, but she was aware that she was Willow's best friend as well as the Slayer, and she seemed nice enough. "I'm good, thank you. Thankfully it's been slow the past couple nights, I've been tired. And how are you?" she replied. "Oh, I'm doing well. And I don't believe I've met you two?" she commented, looking to Anya and Xander.  
  
"That's Anya and Xander," Carsen said, "They're Buffy's friends too, they help out. Anya used to be a vengence demon." Serafina wasn't sure what a vengence demon was, but thought it might be rude to ask, so she smiled and nodded. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Anya!" Anya exclaimed. Serafina saw Willow smile at the girl's odd introduction. Whatever a vengence demon was, they must not have had very human ways.   
  
She wondered if she'd be able to see the werewolf and his girlfriend, Emily. She'd had a dæmon, and she'd like to ask her a few things about her world, since oddly enough it wasn't the world with dæmons that she knew. And she wondered how the dark-haired boy was doing, when she'd met him he was a bit of a wreck. Apparently the world he was from wasn't all that fun or like the worlds she'd been to, it seemed like all he'd known was working, sleeping, and eating, with the occasional urge to break the firmly set rules. Or so Willow had told her. She'd also said that they'd be giving him a sort of therapy, since his shock of this world left him in a not-so-sane state. She couldn't remember his name, and she was going to ask, but then thought that maybe something had happened to him, or that he'd gone back, and decided it might not be such a good idea.   
  
Just as they had gotten a conversation started up, someone burst through the door, shutting it quickly and tearing a blanket off their head. It was a blonde-haired man, and he appeared to be smoking... Not with cigarettes, but his skin.   
  
"Spike! What're you doing?!" Buffy demanded. He panted as though he'd been running for quite awhile. The smoking from his skin was dying down. Then it hit her... He must be a vampire. They burned in the sunlight, didn't they? That explained the blanket, too. He was trying to protect himself.   
  
"Sorry, pet. But you see, I've run out of blood, and I was wondering if you had any? I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I'm starving," he said. Serafina was shocked. He was coming in and just *asking* her if he could feed off her? "What were you thinking, Spike? Of course I don't have any. I don't keep blood around! But maybe if you go sit in the other room and you're nice and quiet, someone might run and get you some. Assuming you pay, of course," Buffy said. Serafina still looked confused. Willow noticed her look. "He's got a chip in his brain, so he can't bite people. He lives off blood from the butcher," she explained. Serafina nodded, in understanding. "Fine, fine," Spike said, "But I'm bloody hungry. Too bad I can't just eat one of you." He then trudged into the dining room, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.   
  
A half an hour later, Willow went to go get Spike some blood, and Serafina decided it was time to go. She had a little chat with Tara, asking what kind of things she'd be teaching her son, and it seemed that Tara had things under good control. She walked home with Carsen, Will, and Lyra, and then headed on her way. "Be careful Carsen," she said, and gave him a hug. "And why don't you come visit me next time?" she asked. He smiled. "Maybe," he replied, and she waved and headed out the door.   



End file.
